Charming the Desert Rose
by Wind Sage 00
Summary: The sequel to my story: "A 'Troublesome' Love". One year later, Shikamaru is sent to Sunagakure as a diplomat; however, he soon finds himself amidst a growing conflict...and trying to win the love of the Kazekage's sister. Shikamaru X Temari
1. Chapter 1

(Note: I do not own Naruto, its characters or anything of the sort. This is just a Fanfiction)

The summer's warmth gave rise to autumn's beauty; only to have the winter mistress cover the world in a veil of purity and stillness. In time though, the icy veil was lifted and spring once again returned to the village of Konoha. The streets lay laden with the puddles from the spring rains and the air was thick and heavy. The village was quiet as the morning sun crept across the skyline, blanketing the village in a brilliant flash of golden light.

A long shadow glided along the sunbathed streets toward the Hokage's Office; for Shikamaru he loved mornings…it was the only time he could actually get anything done without being interrupted. He walked up the long winding steps of the Hokage's Office toward the roof…his private office. Shikamaru couldn't stand the thought of an enclosed room with no windows or chance to just watch the clouds. Tsunade-sama had argued numerous times that her Chief Tactician and Foreign Advisor should have a proper office, but she soon learned to it was pointless trying to convince him once he had made up his mind.

Sitting down with his legs crossed, Shikamaru breathed slowly and began to concentrate; bringing his hands into his routine thinking pose. He systematically went through each topic that had to be delt with during the day, all events and reports, and finally came up with the perfect defensive design of the new gateway he had been struggling over for the past week. Shikamaru let out a long exhale and detached his hands from one another, while opening his eyes to the Konoha skyline. No matter how many times he had come up here in the past year he had never gotten used to how beautiful the village looked when all was quite and peaceful.

"You don't have to hide anymore, you can come out now", said Shikamaru.

He had not batted an eyelash nor turned his head, yet he had been aware of the ANBU messenger hiding close behind him for the past 10 minutes. The messenger came behind Shikamaru and dropped to one knee.

"My apologies, Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you in her office when you are finished."

"Thank you."

With that, the ANBU messenger disappeared in a puff of smoke. Shikamaru slowly rose to his feet and walked to the Hokage's Office. He arrived in front of the door and went to knock when:

"Come in"

"_How does she always do that?", wondered Shikamaru._

He opened the door and walked inside to see the Hokage already sorting through a large mountain of paperwork, and her ever faithful assistant Shizune stacking more documents on top.

"Enough paperwork already, I can hardly see behind all this! Shikamaru…"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Why were you so late coming back from your previous mission in the Land of Grass?"

"I had to stay behind to conclude the diplomatic proceedings and I didn't want my other shinobi that could be used for other missions staying behind when they would be of more use elsewhere."

"I understand that; however, I don't understand why you insist on lying to me on why a two day journey took you four days to get back."

"The proceedings took a little longer than I previously thought."

"Hmm…No doubt a visit to Sunagakure along the way though…Am I right?"

Shikamaru continuted to stand erect and didn't answer the Hokage's question. His cheeks began to blush a bit, and he felt embarrased at being found out.

"No matter, I have a new assignment I need you to handle."

"Hai."

"As you know, your plan for a Konohamure embassy in each of the Five Main Countries was recently passed by the council here and I've sent all the people you asked to be apart of it to their respective countries…all but one. Your choice for Sunagakure was not up to par, and I cannot let someone with such insufficient experience and knowledge become the ambassador for our greatest ally.

"But, he's been the upmost authority on the Wind Country for the past 15 years…"

"And that's exactly why I couldn't let him go."

The Hokage sat behind her desk with a content smirk on her face.

"I'm naming you the official Ambassador to Sunagakure until such a time as a suitable replacement can be found. The Kazekage himself has requested that you fill the position, so my hands are tied."

After a silent pause and smile, Shikamaru looked at the Hokage as said:

"Thank you Hokage-sama."


	2. Chapter 2

Charming the Desert Rose

Chapter 2

By: Wind Sage 00

(Note: I do not own Naruto, its characters or anything of the sort. This is just a Fanfiction)

The morning sun shifted across the sky and held itself aloft in the heavens above Konoha, bathing the village in its brilliant light. Just a year ago, Shikamaru was nothing more than an aide to the Hokage; then, he became her Chief Tactician. As such he had greatly improved the defenses of the village, as well as its mobilization around the region. His reputation soon spread to other neighboring countries, and he quickly became immersed in the world of foreign affairs. He sat as the mediator of many treaties and trade negotiations; no wonder Tsunade appointed him as Foreign Advisor, the office long held by Danzo-sama. She had long been looking to replace him and Shikamaru knew it; however, this had not gone over well with the Village Elders or Danzo. Shikamaru had wondered for a long time how the old hawk was going to take the news…and now he knew.

Shikamaru wasn't a fool…although he looked forward for the chance to take the office of Konoha's Ambassador to Sunagakure; he understood what it really meant. This was Tsunade's way of smoothing things over with the Village Elders by giving Danzo his old job back, and sending Shikamaru to another village to gain experience…and keep him safe from Danzo.

"_Regardless, I have to admit…Hokage-sama is a bright one at that. Not only did she manipulate the Elders like she did; she even got me a job in Sunagakure. I'll have to thank her for that one day."_

Shikamaru continued to pack his belongings but was soon interupted as a force gripped him from behind and nearly choked the life out of him.

"Oh my baby! He's leaving me already! My baby boy is going off to some god forsaken desert and leaving me forever!"

"Agh, Mom! Mom quit it already will ya?", said Shikamaru between gasps for air.

"That's enough already woman, you're going to kill the kid at this rate. Besides, he isn't your baby boy anymore. He's a man of the Nara Clan and he's going to make us proud."

Shikamaru's mother released her son and quickly tried to dry her tears with a tissue. Shikamaru looked up at the image of his father calmly and cooly leaning in the doorway of his room. He nodded his head to his father and turned to give his mother a hug goodbye. He grabbed his bag and exited near his father.

"I'm the one that should be crying and not your mother…You're not the one that has to be left alone with her now all the time…Take care Shikamaru."

"Thanks Dad."

With that, Shikamaru walked out of his room and out of his house. His parents went to the door and watched as their son set off on a new life journey.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

Charming the Desert Rose

Chapter 3

By: Wind Sage 00

(Note: I do not own Naruto, its characters or anything of the sort. This is just a Fanfiction)

If there was any good time to live in the desert, it was the spring. The sun wasn't too hot, and the sands didn't spray up in the sandstorms of the summer and fall months. The village of Sunagakure was alive and bustling with tourists around this time of year. Temari loved this time of year, the desert came alive with the influx of people and small desert flowers. She walked through the bussling streets and found a nice quiet café to sit in. She sat staring up at the brilliant blue sky when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hmm, I thought I might find you here."

"Gaara, I didn't expect you to be out of your meeting so soon. How did you find me here?"

"I was walking the streets admiring our beautiful village when I came across your favorite place and saw you sitting here. You look very lost in thought sister, I'm surprised on today of all days that you would look this way."

"Ah Gaara, you remembered."

"Even if I am Kazekage, I'm not too busy to forget my own sister's birthday. Speaking of which, I have a present of sorts for you."

"Ah Gaara, you know you and Kankuro didn't have to get me anything."

"No, this ones from me…but I'm afraid your gift seems to be a bit late in arriving here."

"Hmm, this is unlike you Gaara. What's my present?"

"You'll see soon enough Temari. Come, I wanted to see the village from up on the outer wall."

The siblings both left the café and mixed in with the crowded streets. About the same time, Shikamaru was making his way toward the city gates. Regardless of the time of year, he truly found it troublesome to travel in the desert. He began to think of what he might say to Temari when he saw her. For some time he had been visiting back and forth to see her, and they had held contact between visits. He didn't know what to make of their friendship though. He enjoyed her company and had found she was the only suitable opponent for him in shougi besides his Dad; however, she was a fiercly independent woman that at the same time reminded him too much of his Mom. He had progressively begun to try and get closer with her; however, he was always unsure about how to act and frequently second-guessed himself, which was very unlike him.

He couldn't explain why, but that woman always drew him in closer and closer. She was like a complicated puzzle that he couldn't solve, but loved trying to figure out. She was always changing and never predictable, not to mention she was incredibly beautiful. On a previous visit with her as they were walking through the desert, they came upon a small oasis. There among the shrubs grew a tall bush that was filled with pink blooming flowers.

"Ah, I love these flowers but you rarely see them around this part of the desert. Shikamaru, do you know what what type of flower it is?"

"That's an Adenium Obesum plant, also known as the Desert Rose. Its sap can be used as a poison if I'm not mistaken."

"I didn't ask for a dang science lecture about it geez. But I love its flowers, they're my favorite."

_"Fitting…A beautiful desert flower that draws people in, but happens to be poisonous…it fits her personality perfectly."_

Just thinking back to that time made Shikamaru smile. She was beautiful and irresistible just like that flower, but had a mean poison if you got on her bad side. Shikamaru looked up to see he was in front of the large Sunagakure gateway. He stared up at the top of the wall to see two figures staring back down at him and instantly reconginzed them both.

"Happy Birthday Sister", said Gaara.

END OF CHAPTER 3

*As promised I uploaded these new chapters, hope you like them. Sorry that both ended up being a bit short, the next installments will be a bit longer. Thanks for reading and please leave reviews! -WS00


End file.
